


Waiting Game

by sarumilovemail



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Edging, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Dynamics, Riding, Scent Kink, Top! Fushimi, Toys, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumilovemail/pseuds/sarumilovemail
Summary: Business trips weren't too uncommon when it came to Saruhiko's job. The distance was always hard to deal with. To make matters worse, Saruhiko proposes a new game that only serves to push their patience to the limits.





	Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melonsflesh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonsflesh/gifts).



> Please just take this monster away from me. It was meant to be a simple, desperate smut fic, only for it to become a long mess - AS USUAL. Enjoy my gross, bc this is super self indulgent lmao. Thank you Fuchsia as always for reading my fics over for me!! ❤️❤️  
> Also this is a gift to u nui just bc I felt like it hehe uwu

“Hm, S-Saruhiko,” Misaki moaned as his hand moved in even strokes. “There...”

“Just like that, Misaki,” Saruhiko encouraged, his voice strained as it carried from the speaker of Misaki’s watch into his ears. “Imagine that I’m touching you...”

_Touching me..._

“Just the way you like, with my hands on your hips...” Saruhiko trailed off with a low moan, before purring, “The two of us moving together.”

_Shit._

“So, so good,” Misaki whimpered, the images in his mind far too vivid. Saruhiko was far better at this than he ever would’ve imagined, and it drove him wild. He didn’t think phone sex could be so hot, but damn was he lost in it.

Lost in Saruhiko.

Even as Saruhiko spoke while he egged him on, Misaki could hear the muffled moans and quick movements on the other end of the line. It only added to the heat of the moment and Misaki yearned to see the look on Saruhiko’s face as he pleasured himself to the image of the two of them together, just as he was.

In a lewd voice, Saruhiko whispered Misaki’s name without reservation. It brought Misaki closer to the edge as he began to circle his tip, all the while his other hand continued to move.

“S-Saru,” Yata croaked. “I’m close.”

“Fuck,” The word came out almost like a growl, frustration weaved in that voice, “Me too.”

It made Yata’s limbs tingle as he heard that, but he could hear an undertone of annoyance in that voice. It was to be expected though - they had been at this game for a couple days, after all.

All too soon, the words Misaki didn’t want to hear echo into their too-empty room, “Stop. Take your hands off yourself.”

And just like that, Misaki does, though it was no easy task.

Misaki let out an aggravated sigh, as he tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. He could tell Saruhiko wasn’t happy either, as small click of the tongue and curse fell from his lips. They stayed silent for a beat, aside from labored breaths and the sounds of clothes being shuffled. It was always hard to stop from such a high, but Saruhiko said it’d be worth it– and Misaki sure as hell hoped he was right.

“I see you’ve gotten better at picturing things, Misaki,” Saruhiko drawled. “You didn’t take too long to get into it this time around. You were about to come pretty quick, too.”

With that, Misaki’s ears heated up. Were comments like that really necessary?

“Fuck off, alright,” He retorted, “We’ve done this enough times - of course I’d get better at it!”

He had to admit phone sex wasn’t something he was entirely sold on in the beginning. It was foreign to him and Misaki found it hard to picture things at first. He just...  felt too awkward about the whole thing. Saruhiko had changed his mind completely on the matter, however, and Misaki had the thought that maybe he wouldn’t mind doing this sort of thing more often.

Granted that they were allowed to finish, that is.

“We’ve only done it twice,” Saruhiko scoffed. “Well, not that it’s a bad thing.”

“You’re such a fucking shit.” So what if it had only been two times? Maybe he was a fast learner or something! “You’re lucky I’m even doing this at all!”

“Am I? I didn’t realize I should be so grateful towards you.”

Misaki’s eyebrow twitched at that. As much as it aided him to have Saruhiko be an ass in a situation like this, it could only distract Misaki for so long. The strain in Saruhiko’s voice was obvious despite the topic at hand, the denial of his orgasm still in effect. Hell, he was in the same boat himself - if the added irritation wasn’t any indication - and it was hard not to just pick up where they left off.

With the shake of his head, Misaki attempted to dispel those thoughts. “Whatever. Fuck you, asshole.”

“Hm, you’ll be getting that wish soon.”

That wasn’t any help.

“Shut up, damn it! You know what I meant!” Misaki flushed once more as he sat up in bed, a new goal in mind. “I’m gonna shower, dick. Talk to you later.”

“Have fun with that. Make sure you don’t cheat.”

“Hah? I– ” Misaki heaved a sigh. He may have thought about it, but he wasn’t actually going to _do_ it. “Fuck. Off. I’m gonna take a normal shower -”  

Unhelpfully, Saruhiko added, “A normal, _cold_ shower.”

The comment was true, but again, unnecessary.

“You act like you’re not gonna do the same thing!”

“Who knows.”

“You’re so lucky I’m not there to beat your ass right now.”

“You’re so irritable when you don’t get off,” Saruhiko teased, amusement in his voice. “It’s entertaining.”

“Well fuck, I wonder who’s fault that is!”

Saruhiko let out a light chuckle then, the sound of it raspier than usual. The fact that it was like that due to his earlier indecent noises made Misaki’s dick throb in interest and his hand twitch. _Ignore it._ It would all go down the rabbit hole if he paid attention to it now.

“It might seem like hell now, but imagine how good it’ll feel once we’re back together, Misaki,” Saruhiko’s voice was low and calculative, and fuck if it didn’t do things to Misaki. “You’ll be glad you listened to me then.”

He didn’t _want_ to imagine it – at least not right now.

“A-Alright already, I get it!” Misaki bit his lip as he spoke. He could feel the lust as it began to work its way back into him, his wants at the forefront of his mind. He needed to put a stop to this. Now.

“Just stop talking about it, seriously. I really... I can’t think about it too much.” It embarrassed him to say it, but he was already at his wits end by this point. He just needed to get off the phone and into the shower.

“That’s probably for the best,” Saruhiko’s voice was level, but Misaki could tell the thought of it had taken a toll on him as well. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow.”

_Tomorrow..._

The prospect of another phone call and more of _this_ made Misaki vibrate in anticipation. What they were doing was both heaven and hell, and Misaki wasn’t sure how much he could take.

“Right,” he replied. “Talk to you later, Saru.”

\--

Misaki laid restless in bed, unable to get comfortable no matter how he positioned himself. It had been a few days since they’d started their little ‘game’ and it left Misaki at a loss, even in the middle of the night. It was horrible - all of it. He was so damn horny that he couldn’t get sex off his mind regardless of where he was. Even when he was with everyone at Homra it was in the back of his mind, a little whisper that nagged him constantly. Even as a hormonal teenager, Misaki had never felt like this – had never felt so in need, so... Desperate.

All Misaki wanted to do was get off. He didn’t care how, whether it was fast or slow, rough or gentle and intimate. Actually, that wasn’t true – he needed it _now_ – fast and hard and deep. He didn’t care who topped, so long as he was finally, _finally_ able to come. He couldn’t come though, not until Saruhiko was back from his work trip.

A work trip that wouldn’t be finished for another painstakingly long two days.

Out of frustration, Misaki grabbed the pillow beside him. He used it to cover his face as he let out a muffled groan. Another two days... It seemed like an eternity when he thought about it. He and Saruhiko had talked on the phone every day since he’d left, and it only grew increasingly difficult to stop themselves amidst their... Activities.

Misaki couldn’t help but wonder how Saruhiko dealt with it. He knew based off their calls that he was just as on edge as he was, but to be away from home and slammed with work must’ve been pretty shitty, too. Though maybe that was a good thing and it kept him distracted, unlike how Misaki was right now.

 _Saruhiko_...

The pillow he had smelled like him and it soothed him if only momentarily. His mind was quick to wander to less innocent thoughts as he took the scent in, though. It embarrassed him to admit it, but Misaki had used Saruhiko’s shirts and what not to get off in the past when he was away for a long time. It wasn’t on purpose, but it looked like he had dug his own grave when he picked up Saruhiko’s pillow.

The heat that had been barely contained throughout the day had already begun to blaze throughout him, all from the scent of his boyfriend alone. “No, no, no!” Abruptly, Misaki rolled back onto his side of the bed. He really couldn’t. They were _so_ close to the end of this torture they were meant to endure, there was no way he could give in now!

Misaki glanced back at the pillow he’d abandoned, still hesitant. Saruhiko had never said anything about _not_ being able to masturbate, they just couldn’t get off. He hadn’t done anything by himself since they’d started the calls, but it was still fine, right? He just needed to stop before he came and that was it.

“Right. Simple.” He had done it numerous times while on the phone with Saruhiko, so he could totally do it again. Even if it got even harder the more he did it... He could handle it. For sure.

With renewed vigor, Misaki made a reach for the pillow. He was sure he wouldn’t last long with how desperate he was, but he needed this. Even if it was just a tease for what was to come later – he didn’t care.

He hugged the pillow close as he took in all of Saruhiko’s scent. It comforted him as much as it turned him on, and before he knew it, his hips had begun to rock into it. It only took a few thrusts for him to get fully hard, his dick rubbing against the soft material. The fabric of his shorts and briefs were thin, but the contact still wasn’t enough.

Misaki shot up from his spot, unable to curb his impatience. He quickly made his way towards their shared hamper and pulled out one of Saruhiko’s work shirts. This... would be a first, but Misaki didn’t care anymore.

Without hesitation, Misaki propped himself above the pillow, his legs on either side. He could feel his whole body burn up with embarrassment, but as he held the fabric of Saruhiko’s shirt to his face and began to move his hips, all of it was drowned out by the pleasure. He tried to hold in the moans that spilled from his lips, but it was futile. It was far too good, and Misaki wanted nothing more than to ride these sensations towards his climax.

In need of more stimulation, Misaki reached down with his freehand to rub at his bulge. It was hot and sticky with the precum that had leaked from his tip, the evidence of his desire. He wanted more, but as he started to slip his hand beneath the fabric of his shorts, he heard the familiar chime of his phone.

“Shit!” Misaki hissed, the color now drained from his face. There was no doubt it was Saruhiko, all of his other friends asleep at this hour.

It took Misaki’s all to stop his movements while he made a grab at his phone. Did Saruhiko want to talk on the phone? Misaki was by no means against it, but to explain the situation... He didn’t even want to think about it.

As he brought his phone to his face, Misaki’s heart all but stops.

 **Saru:** You’re not cheating are you, Misaki?

What. The. Fuck.

Hastily, Misaki whipped his head up to look around the room. _Are there cameras in this place or somethin’?!_ It seemed like something Saruhiko would do.

He typed up a response quickly:

 **You:** im not damn it!  
**You:** the fuck you always asking me that for??!1

He got a response in an instant that wasn’t any better than the first message.

 **Saru:** Oh? You’re up so late?  
**Saru:** Suspicious...

_Fuck._

“Why the hell didn’t I think of that!” Misaki facepalmed. If he hadn’t replied Saruhiko probably wouldn’t have thought anything of it with how late it was. Now, instead he was caught in a trap.

 **Saru:** Well, since you’re up why don’t we talk on the phone?  
**Saru:** Since you’re not cheating.

This was bad.

There was no way he could talk to Saruhiko on the phone, he’d totally figure him out!

“Just tell him you’re going to bed.” His fingers were like jelly as he typed up a response, his fingers unable to properly hit the keys. “He’ll never have to know,” he mumbled. “I’ll just stop right after I send this and –”

With a yelp, Misaki’s message came to an abrupt stop when his phone showed an icon of Saruhiko’s face. _Of fucking course he’d call me!_ Why else would things work out for him?

Defeated, Misaki could do nothing but accept his fate. It would kill his pride, but still, he hadn’t come yet, so technically he hadn’t cheated! There was nothing Saruhiko could say about that.

Hopefully.

It took a second before he was able to answer the call, and when he did, it came out in an anxious voice, “S-Saruhiko!” He cleared his throat before speaking up, “Uh. Hey.”

The line was silent long enough that Misaki was able to question why he’d even answered in the first place, when suddenly a familiar hum reached his ears, “You know, I knew you were a bad liar, but this... Is really something. Why even bother to hide anything ever?”

He hated Saruhiko so damn much sometimes.

“I-I’m not hiding anything, you bastard!” It was true after all, he never said he _wasn’t_ doing anything. “I said I’m not cheating! I-I didn’t... y-you know... yet.”

“Oh? So, you’ve found a loophole in my rules?” Saruhiko sounded far more amused than Misaki would’ve liked, but he was used to this sort of thing by now. “So clever of you, Misaki. Leave it to you to use your mind when it comes to jerking off.”

“What the–” Did he seriously have to put it like that? “You can’t tell me you haven’t done the same!”

“I haven’t.” The reply was quick and smooth. It made Misaki feel like a child with no self-control when it hit him that he was the only one that was so desperate, and the mortification might have helped to kill his boner a little. “But that’s why I called you,” Saruhiko’s voice sounded low as he spoke again, his voice shaky, “I... needed it.”

Scratch that. He was definitely still horny.

“S-Saru,” Misaki whispered. “Me too... I need it. So fucking bad I–”

That unfinished sentence was all he could do before he continued to move on the pillow once more, only this time, he didn’t try to hold in his sounds.

Saruhiko sounded just about gone as he uttered Misaki’s name into his ear, which only spurred him on further. “Let me see, Misaki,” He whined, “I need to see you.”

“S-See me?” To have Saruhiko watch what he was currently doing sent a chill through his body. He looked absolutely lewd as he rode a pillow to the smell of Saruhiko, but somehow, he wasn’t against it. If anything, the thought appealed to him. “R-Right.” He set his watch on his own pillow where Saruhiko would be able to see him and readied the video feature. As a second thought Misaki stopped, “But only if I get to see you too.”

Saruhiko sighed a shaky breath before he replied, “Fine.”

It was just one word, but Misaki couldn’t help the elation that spread through him from it. In all the times they’d had phone sex this week, not once did they use the camera. Misaki was more than excited.

It took great effort, but Misaki was able to stop long enough to shed his shirt and shorts, which earned a pleased hum from Saruhiko. Seconds after, a hologram of Saruhiko in his hotel room popped up on before him.

It was dark, but Misaki could see Saruhiko situated on his bed. His hair was unstyled and ready for bed, but he looked flushed. He was adorned in nothing but a shirt and boxer briefs, but the moment they make eye contact, Saruhiko pulled himself out from the slit in the fabric. He was more than hard already, the sheen from his precum obvious even through the low-quality video. An unmistakable look of lust burned through the screen and into Misaki’s being as they kept eye contact and Misaki almost couldn’t breathe.

Still, it felt... nice, somehow, to see Saruhiko like that – to know that Saruhiko was just as desperate as he was. As he took the rest of Saruhiko in, Misaki noted something in Saruhiko’s freehand that caught his attention. It was bunched up and barely visible, but Misaki could tell it was what looked to be fabric.

_Wait... That’s..._

“E-Eh?” Surprised, Misaki’s eyes go wide, “Is that my shirt?!”

Saruhiko let out an amused huff at his reaction. “Are you really that surprised?”

“Ah, I just... wasn’t expecting it I guess.” For some reason, it kind of made Misaki happy to see. They really were in sync. “What a pervert.”

“It seems you’ve forgotten I can see you too, Misaki.” To prove his point, Saruhiko roved his eyes along Misaki’s body, as well as his hand. “I see you’re in... quite the interesting position. With my shirt too, no less.”

“S-Shut up!” Flustered, Misaki looked away from the screen before saying, “Let’s just get this over with, you’re talking too much.”

Aside from a small grunt, Saruhiko didn’t reply. It was a bit difficult to pick up where he left off with Saruhiko’s eyes on him, but Misaki was able to get back into it quickly enough. It felt even better when he could watch Saruhiko work himself. He moved his hand in time with Misaki’s thrusts into the pillow and never once did he take his eyes off the screen.

As expected though, Misaki could feel his orgasm as it threatened to spill over after only a few moments. He was so close now that he didn’t even need his hands anymore to come, the friction from the pillow alone being enough.

Just as he’s about to say for them to stop, Saruhiko piped up first. “No more, Misaki...” He was breathless, his eyes now shut tight. “Stop... We need to stop.”

Without conscious effort, Misaki’s hips come to a halt. A strangled moan bubbled from his lips as he stopped.  It was like his body knew the routine already, so used to being stripped of what it wanted most...

They both caught their breaths in silence while Saruhiko took his hand off himself abruptly while Misaki got off the pillow. It would be too much of a temptation if they didn’t do so otherwise.

“I don’t think I can handle another two days of this.” He could barely do it for the few days they _had_ done it, but with this, it felt like the turning point somehow.

Saruhiko finally opened his eyes again, a strained smile on his face. “Then how about one more day instead?”

Too fucked out of it to think things through, Yata questioned, “The fuck do you mean?”

“I’m coming home tomorrow.” Saruhiko eyed Misaki with a dangerous look, “Or, in a few hours, rather. We finished our work ahead of schedule and have already booked our flights.”

It always made Misaki ecstatic to have Saruhiko back home, but in that moment, Misaki felt he could die of happiness. The wait was soon to be over.

“And since you went along with this game of mine so well...” Saruhiko’s eyes were lidded as he spoke, and it throttled Misaki’s body with electricity, “I’ll leave it up to you who gets to top.”

“Heh,” Misaki chuckled, “As if I wasn’t gonna decide anyways.” If Saruhiko thought he got away with making them do this without any repercussions, he was certainly wrong. “We just have to see if you can handle what I have in store.”

There was something Misaki had planned for the two of them to try for a while now and it seemed like this would be the perfect occasion. It was sooner than he expected, and he had yet to ask Saruhiko’s opinion on the matter, but he was sure he’d be into it. Plus, he already had everything he needed to make it happen, so why not? And if it turned out Saruhiko didn’t like it, they could always do something else.

_Heh, doubt it though._

He kind of had a hold on his boyfriend’s interests by now.

Saruhiko’s lips twitched up at the corners as a smirk formed on his face, “Guess we’ll have to wait and see.”

\--

The breath was knocked out of him when Misaki’s back hit the door of their apartment – hard. As expected due to the circumstances, the long wait had used up just about all of their patience. Most of it was exhausted on the ride home from the airport alone, the charged energy in the air strong enough to match with JUNGLE’s electricity.

It was hell for the two of them to keep their hands off each other as they sat side by side in the cramped space of the cab. They had barely even spoken the entire drive home, any interaction a dangerous gateway to the barely concealed desire. They were desperate to have their hands on each other and had practically rushed up the stairs of their apartment when they arrived, only to lead up to where they were now.

“Mm, Misaki,” Saruhiko’s mouth was hot and slick against his, urgency notable in the way he nipped and sucked at his lips. “Misaki, Misaki...”

Saruhiko’s voice was so clear, the real thing being a hell of a lot better than it was on the phone. Everything just felt _so_ amazing in contrast to their calls. To feel Saruhiko on him, to smell and hear him in the flesh, and feel his warmth.

It felt like home.

Saruhiko had already made his way down to Misaki’s neck, fresh bite marks etched onto his skin. Saruhiko reached his Homra tattoo in seconds, as his tongue traced the mark, only to nip and suck on it harshly. Misaki let out an embarrassingly loud yelp from the action and it was that noise that jarred him through the haze that was his jumbled thoughts. It echoed shamelessly down the hall of their complex, a sharp and mortifying reminder that they were still outside.

_Fuck!_

“S-Saru, ah–” Subconsciously, Misaki tilted his neck as he spoke. It gave Saruhiko the room he needed to work on his neck even more and it turned Misaki’s legs into noodles. The urge to put his hands in Saruhiko’s hair and buck into him almost won him over before he had to snap himself out of it. They needed to move, _now_. “We need to go i-inside, seriously.”

He wasn’t going to last if they kept this up.

Saruhiko pulled away just far enough to click his tongue, irritated by the interruption. He didn’t seem to have it in him to protest more than that however, as he moved away to let Misaki unlock the door.

Misaki’s fingers fumbled with the keys before he was finally able to open it, and unsurprisingly, Saruhiko was attached to him the second it was closed. His hands were wrapped around Misaki’s waist, their bodies flush together all the while he continued to place kisses on the side of Misaki’s neck once more.

Misaki indulged him a bit more now that they were inside, but as Saruhiko gripped onto Misaki’s ass he felt his face turn molten. He didn’t want to give away what he’d planned for their night together with his reactions, though it would be impossible to hide if this continued.

“S-Shoes,” Misaki sputtered, desperate to keep things on track, “Take them off.”

This time, Saruhiko had something to say, “You’re awfully bossy today. Are you impatient or something?”

Even with his back turned, Misaki could hear the smirk in that voice. “Says you! You can’t keep your hands off me.”

“Can you blame me?” Despite his calm tone, Saruhiko kicked his shoes off with haste. It made Misaki smirk a little, but he did the same himself. He was in a hurry too, after all.

“Heh, guess not.” With Saruhiko’s hand in his, Misaki led him down the hall towards their room. “Come on, Saru.”

\--

Saruhiko looked far too pleased as Misaki pushed him onto the bed with ease, a mischievous grin on his face. Misaki didn’t waste a second as he went to their bedside drawer, his mind set on one thing as he grabbed what they needed.

“Scoot towards the headboard,” he demanded. He needed to be stern if he didn’t want to lose focus, especially when Saruhiko redirected his thoughts like an expert, “And take off your clothes.”

“Hm?” The delight was evident in Saruhiko’s voice, but Misaki tried not to pay it any mind. “Looks like you’ve got something planned... Curious.”

“You said I got to choose, didn’t you?” Quickly, Misaki hid what he took out of the drawer behind his back. He didn’t want to spoil the surprise just yet. “Or did you forget?”

“To choose who tops,” Saruhiko clarified. “Not that I’m complaining, I just didn’t think you’d do anything special.”

“Guess you underestimated me then, huh, Saru?” His remark earned him another hum. As he climbed back onto the bed, Misaki nodded towards Saruhiko. “Lay back and take off your clothes.”

“So demanding...” Despite the comment, Saruhiko did as he was told anyways.

 Misaki couldn’t help but feel a little pride in that.

“Heh. You like it.”

Saruhiko let out a huff of amusement, “I suppose I can’t deny that...”

Misaki quickly hid the items in the blanket while Saruhiko busied himself and then began to undress himself as well. He didn’t want to be clothed while Saruhiko wasn’t, as he knew that once he got things started, he wouldn’t have the patience to deal with it properly later.

With Saruhiko now at his leisure, Misaki propped himself on Saruhiko’s lap. He tried to ignore how hot his skin was where Saruhiko touched him, to cast aside the fact that they were stark naked to the back of his mind. He could barely focus as it was and the need to feel Saruhiko on him and in him simmered under his skin intoxicatingly. Maybe he _didn’t_ need to do all of this, and they could just get off fast, and quick, and rough...

“So, I guess it’s safe to say you’re topping tonight, Misaki?” Saruhiko’s voice snaked its way into his mind and snapped Misaki out of it - to which he was grateful. Any longer and he would’ve given into his urges.

_He thinks I’m topping?_

Somehow, the thought made him smirk to himself. He hadn’t meant to mislead Saruhiko originally, but if that’s what Saruhiko thought, he’d let him.

Misaki moved closer then, both to distract his boyfriend and to sate the urge that ran wild within him. Their lips clashed together instantly, both of them eager to pick up from where they left off outside. Saruhiko’s lips were hot and wet, and his hands found Misaki’s hair effortlessly as they continued to kiss.

_Looks like that worked._

Still, he needed to take things further.

Misaki traced his tongue along Saruhiko’s bottom lip lightly, and Saruhiko took that as a hint to let him in, his mouth now partially open. Instead, Misaki bit down on his lip harshly as a strangled moan left Saruhiko’s lips.

“A-Ah,” Saruhiko stuttered. He sounded lost in pleasure, his eyes shut tight. “Good...”

 _Shit._ To hear him like that just about made Misaki lose it once more.

“Saru,” Misaki said in a hushed whisper, “I-I’m gonna try something new, okay?”

At that, Saruhiko’s eyes fluttered open. He looked dazed, but there was a sparkle in those eyes. “Oh?”

“I-If you don’t like it just tell me.” His earlier nerve had begun to wilt. The worry that perhaps he’d gone too far with his scheming planted itself in him deeply. “We can do something else if you want!”

Saruhiko’s response came quickly, “It’s fine.”

“R-Really?!” Misaki couldn’t hide the excitement in his voice, elated that Saruhiko would agree so quickly. It was kind of odd though, when he considered the fact that he hadn’t even exposed him plan yet. “Are you sure though? You don’t even know what it is yet.”

“Yes, I’m sure Misaki,” Saruhiko sounded exasperated. “If you couldn’t tell, I’ve been more than ready to get things going since we’ve gotten home.”

“Wha–” Misaki’s eyes widened in disbelief, “Are you seriously trying to rush me after I’ve been sticking to your dumb game for _days?!”_

“Finally catching on, are we?”

All those days he was denied getting off – and _this_ was how Saruhiko acted?

“Che, fine!” If his worry was unnecessary, then he wouldn’t hold back. “Just remember you asked for this!”

“Fine by me.”

The arrogance in Saruhiko’s words spurred Misaki on. Saruhiko may have had a grip on reality now, but Misaki knew that soon enough, he’d be a garbled mess. Saruhiko always started out cocky in the beginning, only to beg for release towards the end of it all. Tonight would be even better in that regard, when he considered just how long it’d been since they’d both climaxed.

_This is going to be so good._

Misaki could barely contain his excitement.

Roughly, Misaki bit down onto Saruhiko’s lip once again – only this time out of punishment. He received another groan of ecstasy in return along with an upward buck of Saruhiko’s hips. A startled gasp left Misaki’s lips at the sensation and he could all but feel the satisfaction in Saruhiko at his reaction. _Shit..._ Saruhiko really was impatient if he was doing that already. To be lusted after so much filled Misaki with a sort of satisfaction only Saruhiko could give him.

Their tongues met quickly after that, as they intertwined and glided against each other eagerly. Saruhiko traced his teeth and the roof of his mouth in ticklish motions, just the way Misaki had imagined he would during their heated phone calls. It only turned him on even more, to feel what he’d pictured so clearly in his mind come to reality.

“Mmph, Saru–” He tried, only for Saruhiko to capture his lips again. He couldn’t help but give into such a desperate act, and as he did, Saruhiko’s moved his hips even more. It felt far too good, and without subconscious thought, Misaki began to ground down on him.

Saruhiko moaned into the kiss as they moved together. Their dicks were already soaked with precum as they grinded against one another, and drool had started to seep from the corners of their mouths with how intense it was. Misaki had to pull himself away forcefully to keep things from getting too out of hand.

A thread of saliva kept them connected as they made eye contact, their breaths labored. Saruhiko’s face was tinted a pleasant shade of pink and his eyes were lidded with an underlying heat. Misaki couldn’t help but want to answer the needs behind those eyes.

Misaki moved down Saruhiko’s body sinuously, their bodies pressed close together. It was hard to ignore his cock as it throbbed in want, already craving the sensation of Saruhiko’s dick against his. It only got worse when he reacted to the lewd sounds Saruhiko made as he kissed his way down Saruhiko’s neck.

Saruhiko’s skin felt hot on his lips and his body trembled as he nipped and sucked at his collarbone. Misaki wanted to mark him. Wanted to show the world that he was _his_ and his alone – and to make up for all the days lost between them. Saruhiko would have to wear his uniform properly for once if he wanted to keep it hidden from his coworkers, but in the heat of the moment, Misaki didn’t care about the consequences.

As he thumbed at one of Saruhiko’s nipples, Misaki felt an involuntary thrust of Saruhiko’s hips beneath him. It was a useless attempt at friction as Misaki’s hips were no longer on Saruhiko’s, and a frustrated groan left his lips once that fact registered in Saruhiko’s mind.

Impatient himself, Misaki only toyed with Saruhiko’s nipples a bit more before he moved down even lower. Saruhiko’s dick stood proudly before him - a sight caused Misaki to lick his lips subconsciously. It had been a few days since they’d been together, and fuck did it do things to Misaki to see it in person again finally. Saruhiko’s tip was swollen, the skin flushed as it glistened with his and Misaki’s precum. He could see it twitch in want as Misaki eyed him, a bead of precum prominent on his tip.

Misaki wanted nothing more than to have Saruhiko inside him, to let them both drown in pleasure and each other, but he was determined. Misaki ignored the urge to taste Saruhiko as his hand scrambled around the bedspread instead. Somehow, Saruhiko still had yet to notice what he’d hidden there earlier, and as his hands connect with the items, a grin forms on Misaki’s face.

_Let’s do this._

\--

With how impatient they both were, Misaki knew it wouldn’t take long to finally get onto things. Saruhiko wouldn’t try to take the lead anymore, too preoccupied with the fact that Misaki’s face was right in front of his dick. For as much as Saruhiko teased Misaki about being simple, he was pretty simple himself when it came down to it. Saruhiko may not have admitted it, but he was wrapped around Misaki’s finger.

Badly.

A relieved groan hit Misaki’s ears as he took hold of Saruhiko’s dick – and one upward stroke was enough to make his entire body shudder as he began to unravel at Misaki’s touch. The hot flesh threatened to burn Misaki’s skin as he continued to work his boyfriend with skilled hands, all of Saruhiko’s sweet spots embedded in his mind. The precum that had beaded at Saruhiko’s tip had made its way onto his length and Misaki’s hands. With every movement of his hand Misaki could see more of it pump out. The sight tantalized him.

Without conscious thought, Misaki tongued at Saruhiko’s tip with enthusiasm as he licked every drop. His boyfriend moaned louder still as Misaki’s mouth overloaded his senses and Misaki had to remind himself not to act too rashly. He couldn’t let Saruhiko come before he did, after all.

He pulled off Saruhiko with a pop – not without protest, of course – and picked up the lube. As Misaki coated his finger, Saruhiko licked his lips as he watched with eager eyes. It fed into Misaki’s ego as Saruhiko spread his legs without being told, ready for Misaki to prepare him.

The lube was now warm on his fingers and Misaki took that as his cue to begin. He did so teasingly as he traced his finger along Saruhiko’s entrance gently. Saruhiko tensed up slightly from the touch, his body tight with anticipation. Misaki’s finger circled the muscle once more before he nudged at it with a bit more pressure, only to pull back again and restart the cycle. As expected, Saruhiko let out another one of his annoyed huffs, his pleasure once again delayed. Even if he was just as desperate as Saruhiko, Misaki just couldn’t help but tease his boyfriend a bit.

Still, it took a toll on the both of him the longer he waited. Unable to curb his impatience anymore, Misaki allowed his finger to sink in fully this time. Saruhiko expelled a shaky sigh as he did so, his body taking him in with ease. After a few days without sex, Misaki was slightly surprised, before it dawned on him.

“Heh, you’re looser than I expected.” With the statement, Misaki could feel Saruhiko tighten against his finger. “Looks like you’ve been playing with yourself...” He curled his finger upwards as he spoke, and Saruhiko let out a clipped moan at the action. “How dirty of you, Saruhiko.”

“S-Shut up,” Saruhiko gasped. Misaki thrusted his finger in deeper then, but Saruhiko kept his voice even as he recollected himself, “Don’t act so surprised, Misaki. What did you think... think I was doing during those calls?”

“I was just stating a fact,” Misaki added another finger and slid them in long, deep movements. He curled them upwards again once they reached as far as they could go before he added another. Saruhiko’s thighs quivered in response and it shot a wave of desire straight to his crotch. “Since you’re already taking me in so well...”

After only a few more thrusts, Saruhiko finally lost the last bit of his composure. “Misaki!” His voice contrasted his earlier composed tone, “Just fucking do it already!”

That was all Misaki needed to hear.

With his free hand, Misaki once again reached beneath the covers. He produced what he’d been most excited for - a vibrating plug. It wasn’t anything too big, and they had even used it in the past, but Misaki still had something under his sleeve that made this a new experience for the both of them.

He could see Saruhiko’s eyes widen as he picked it up, confusion on his features, “Misaki, what are you-”

“I told you I was trying something new, didn’t I?”

There was still traces of shock on Saruhiko’s face before he let out a light laugh. “Seriously? I thought you were gonna...” Saruhiko didn’t bother to finish the sentence. Instead, he shook his head in disbelief as he ran his hands down his face with a sigh.

Misaki began to fidget at his reaction. Did he make a mistake?

“Are you disappointed?” Worry was evident in his voice, but he couldn’t help it.

“Not at all,” There was renewed sparkle in his eyes as he made eye contact with Misaki again, and it lit the fire in him all the more, “Let me see what you’ve got, Misaki.”

\--

The groan Saruhiko let out as Misaki pushed the plug all the way into him was one of relief and satisfaction. It was like music to Misaki’s ears, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit envious of Saruhiko at that moment. His own desire screamed at him – the need to be filled with Saruhiko and his heat, to feel it burn inside him as they moved together.

He couldn’t wait anymore.

Misaki fumbled for the remote of the plug and put it on the lowest setting before he straddled himself on Saruhiko’s lap. The motion pulled his boyfriend out of his pleasured haze as Misaki got into position.

Saruhiko looked more than pleased at the display before him.

Misaki’s own dick was now right before him and Saruhiko couldn’t seem to take his eyes off it. Despite how many times they’d done this, it still made Misaki burn with embarrassment to be the focus of such an intense gaze.

One of Saruhiko’s hands had found its way onto Misaki’s hip while the other snaked towards his erection. “Someone’s excited,” Saruhiko said as he traced his finger along Misaki’s wet tip. “You’re soaking wet.”

Misaki could only muster a whimper in response. Saruhiko’s touch made his legs quiver as he kneeled above Saruhiko’s lap. He was way too turned on for this.

Saruhiko continued to trace Misaki’s dick with his finger before he took him into the whole of his hand and began to stroke him. It felt so damn good that Misaki didn’t have it in him to protest, and before he knew it, the other hand that had been on Misaki’s hip had found purchase on his ass instead.

Saruhiko squeezed one of his cheeks firmly with an upward stroke to Misaki’s cock. A moan escaped him as he shuddered at Saruhiko’s motions, drool already at the corner of his mouth. Belatedly, the action reminded Misaki of one other thing he’d kept from Saruhiko. Misaki could feel Saruhiko’s hand as it trailed towards his entrance and Misaki knew he was about to be found out.

A gasp left Saruhiko’s lips once his fingertips grazed what it was he’d hidden this whole time, “Misaki, you’re...” Saruhiko’s movements had completely halted as he looked to him, eyes wide. He recovered quickly enough though, a smug grin on his face, “Hm, no wonder you were focusing on me so much...”

Misaki knew this would happen, but the embarrassment just wouldn’t let him live.

“I-I just wanted to be prepared –” He hadn’t even finished his sentence and Saruhiko’s eyebrows shot up in amusement. _Ah._ Wrong choice of words. “ _Ready_ –” _Fuck._ “Y-You know what I mean! I didn’t wanna take too long for when you came home, damn it!”

“How thoughtful of you, Misaki,” Saruhiko’s voice was low and measured as he leaned forward off the bed. It brought their faces closer and it made it impossible to ignore the way Saruhiko looked at him. The hand that was just on Misaki’s dick was now on his hip, no doubt to keep him in place as Saruhiko’s other hand picked up where he left off.

Misaki had prepared himself just before he knew Saruhiko would arrive, being sure not to get _too_ into it. Things had gone just as planned when the idea to use a plug on himself came to mind. It was hard to ignore as he made his way to the airport and was even harder once they were finally together again. He’d been waiting for this moment for what felt like years.

Saruhiko began to circle Misaki’s entrance with a light touch as he teased the sensitive skin. He didn’t touch the plug but skirted around it instead as he felt Misaki twitch beneath his fingers. Misaki tried to buck back into him in search of _more_ , only to be held in place as Saruhiko teased him further.

Misaki was impatient though, and it didn’t take long for him to grow tired of Saruhiko’s ministrations. As good as it felt just to have Saruhiko on him – it wasn’t enough.

They lock eyes just as Misaki’s about to take things into his own hands again when suddenly, Saruhiko’s fingers are on the plug. He begins to pull it out unhurriedly, torturously so, only to push it back in at an even slower pace.

“A-Ah...” Misaki groaned, his hands now on Saruhiko’s shoulders. Such a simple movement was enough to throw him in disarray. He had tried so hard for so long to keep his lust under wraps that every small thing was enough to drive him to the edge. His entire body felt sensitive, taut with desire.

Saruhiko continued to stretch him out as he moved the toy in and out at a leisurely pace. Without conscious thought, Misaki reached for his cock, the urge for added pleasure too strong to hold back any longer. He’s stopped before he gets that chance though, Saruhiko’s hand already on his wrist to hold him back.

“S-Saruhiko?!”

“Tsk, tsk, Misaki.” Saruhiko started to move the toy faster then, _deeper,_ all the while a smile was on his lips. “Not just yet.”

“What the hell?” He’d waited far too long, if anything! “Just lemme – hng...”

He was interrupted when Saruhiko angled the plug in just a way that made his whole body go stiff in pleasure. It didn’t quite hit his prostate, but it was close enough that Misaki could feel the ghost of the sensation he longed for. Misaki didn’t complain again when Saruhiko kept his hand in place, his mind and body preoccupied with the fact that Saruhiko had now fully removed the plug that had been seated inside him. It pulled a frustrated groan from his throat with how empty he now felt, but the prospect of what was to come kept him just barely sane.

The plug was hastily tossed to the side as it was replaced with the tip of Saruhiko’s dick. He lined himself up to Misaki’s entrance and traced the sensitive skin as it twitched in need. Misaki wrapped his arms around Saruhiko tighter the two of them pressed even closer together.

The gratification was immense as Saruhiko began to push up into him slowly. Misaki couldn’t help but cling onto him as his thighs squeezed Saruhiko tight, his arms wrapped snugly around his shoulders. They both let out a relieved sigh once he was fully seated and that along with the sound of Saruhiko's voice in Misaki's ear was enough to send shudders throughout his body. It was so much better than the plug. Saruhiko’s warmth and the way it felt as his body stretched to accommodate him filled him with a wave of satisfaction he could never replicate on his own. Not to mention the length was a contrast, as well...

_So deep..._

Saruhiko rubbed at the just of his hips soothingly as he allowed Misaki to adjust, though the strain was obvious as he tried to hold himself back. As sweet as a gesture as it was, Misaki was fine with all the prior preparation. Without warning, Misaki began to lift himself up slowly. The noises Saruhiko made as he did so was almost sinful with how sexy it was, clearly unprepared for Misaki to move so soon. He could feel the grip on his hips tighten as he moved on Saruhiko’s dick sinuously, could see the look of satisfaction on Saruhiko’s face as he raised his hips high enough that it seemed like Saruhiko would slip out from inside him only to sink back down seamlessly.

All those years of skateboarding had really paid off.

“Ah, Misaki,” Saruhiko whispered, his voice shaky, “You feel so good...”

Saruhiko sounded so runaway with pleasure in that moment that Misaki just about lost himself. Ravenous with desire, Misaki bit at Saruhiko’s lips desperately once more. It only made Saruhiko sound even better as he rode him – faster now – as their tongues intertwined. They moved together hurriedly, unbothered as moans and gasps of the others name began to fill the room.

With every motion, Saruhiko would guide Misaki's hips up before he slammed him back down onto his dick. It made the movements even more fluid and intense as they worked in tandem towards completion. Misaki felt so _full_ as Saruhiko plunged into him quickly, deeply, and he couldn't help but wonder how he'd managed to go days without such satisfaction. The bliss would only escalate when Saruhiko would buck up into him, as well. It was always at just the right moment, Saruhiko’s instincts allowing him to hit Misaki where he felt it most. Misaki’s head would tilt back in pleasure whenever he did so, which made Saruhiko ravage his neck without restraint.

Misaki was so lost in it all that he had momentarily forgotten about the vibrator until one particularly deep thrust reminded him of it. With the way Saruhiko had moved, he had unintentionally gotten the toy to graze his sweet spot. It was clear in the way he tensed up all of a sudden, his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure as he let out a choked sound.

"Mm, good," Saruhiko's tongue was heavy with pleasure as he spoke, "More..."

Those words alone brought a rush of anticipation into Misaki's body.

Eager to replicate the same feeling, Saruhiko canted his hips once more with added vigor. The action hit both of their prostates this time and the two of them moaned loudly in unison. A few more thrusts and Misaki could feel more drool as it spilled from the corner of his mouth.

He was far too gone.

Suddenly, Saruhiko's hand was on the tip of his dick as he toyed with the slit. "A-Ah, Saru! That's –”

"So dirty, Misaki," he cooed, his lips pressed close to Misaki's ear, "Look at the mess you're making."

Misaki's eyes trailed down to where Saruhiko's gaze was, a flush now on his face. He had been so into it that he hadn't realized he'd covered a good portion of Saruhiko's stomach with precum.

"H-How –" He hadn't even come yet, so why was there so much?!

"You must be feeling really good, if you're letting out this much already." Saruhiko traced his finger along his stomach before he brought it to Misaki's face to show him, only for him to look away in embarrassment.

"S-Shut up! You're wrong, asshole!" There was no way that was _all_ his. He knew he was excited, but the amount was way too much. Some of it had to be Saruhiko's from earlier, right?

"Am I?" Saruhiko's voice was a purr as he continued, "Why don't you look for yourself?"

Again, despite his mortification, Misaki looked to where Saruhiko's eyes were. He watched as Saruhiko's moved his hips in time with his. Small mewls left his mouth as he watched them move together, before he got a warning. "Make sure to watch closely, Misaki." Just then, Saruhiko jerked up into him perfectly and hit his prostate with skill. Just like that, a spurt of his come coated Saruhiko's stomach once again. "See? How lewd."

If it didn't feel so good, Misaki was sure he would've punched Saruhiko right then. It was fine though, two could play at this game.

_Let’s see how you like it, Saruhiko!_

Misaki ignored the smug look on Saruhiko's face as he reached for the remote of the plug and increased the intensity of the vibrator one more notch. It didn't quite... shut him up exactly, but it certainly gave the effect Misaki was after.

"Hah – ah..." Saruhiko groaned and Misaki couldn't help but feel a bit smug, himself. "Misaki..."

"Don't think you've got the upper hand just 'cause you're topping, Saru." A self-satisfied grin appeared on his face, the same smug affection leaked into his voice as he continued, "I'm the one that let you, after all."

Their eyes locked in a heated gaze at his words, a sense a rivalry now formed between them.

Instantly, their lips meet in a rush. There was no more room left for taunts at this point, the both of them determined to get the other to submit.

The sounds in the room grew louder as they continued to fuck, their desperation no longer being held back. Their tongues glided against each other eagerly while their bodies moved in a way they knew would satisfy the other. They knew each other’s weaknesses all too well at this point in their relationship and it wouldn’t take much longer before they reached their limit.

Misaki pulled back from the kiss when Saruhiko’s hand started to pump his erection in long, firm strokes. “Shit, Saru,” he gasped, as his hips now bucked forwards into Saruhiko’s hand. To have his dick toyed with felt so good, but he couldn’t fend off the urge to want to sink down on Saruhiko’s dick as well. It was like his body was torn between wanting Saruhiko’s hand or his cock, the need for both far too great.

Misaki gets the best of both worlds, however as he swirled his hips in a circular motion. It allowed Saruhiko to jerk him off all the while he was kept seated deeply inside him. Saruhiko continued to buck up into him in small thrusts as he did so, and the sensations started to overwhelm him. All of his pleasure points were being assaulted.

He was close.

“Saru... Saruhiko...” He moaned, “Faster...”

A growl in his ear was all he got before his request was answered.

Saruhiko let go of his dick as he grabbed onto Misaki’s hips one final time and guided them at a faster pace. Misaki could tell Saruhiko was close too with the way he shut his eyes in ecstasy, in the way he murmured Misaki’s name in clipped moans.

Misaki reached for his dick, at the same time he continued to lift himself. His legs had finally started to grow sore with all the effort it took, but his need to come kept him from stopping. His dick was hot and wet in his hand, almost sore, with how badly he needed to get off. His strokes were hurried, and in a last-ditch effort to speed things up, Misaki increased Saruhiko’s plug to the highest setting.

Saruhiko’s dick twitched inside him at the sensation and his back arched slightly. “Hng, shit...”

“Saruhiko,” the word came out slightly elongated, a silent plea. “I-I’m close...”

Misaki’s legs quivered uncontrollably as he stroked himself faster now, his body ready to explode. Just a few thrusts more and he was sure to come undone.

“N-Not yet,” Saruhiko uttered, “Together...”

“Eh?! You’re not done – ” Another cant of Saruhiko’s hips and Misaki was cut off. “Ha.... Mm...”

“Just... a little more.”

A little more was too much for Misaki now, his bliss on the cusp as he jacked himself off. “I can’t...” He didn’t have the willpower to stop himself anymore. After days of denial, Misaki had finally lost his patience. There was no going back now. “I’m s-sorry, Saru. I’m gonna –”

_Finally, finally..._

Misaki could feel the tightness in his stomach begin to unravel, his whole body on edge as his orgasm quickly approached. His eyes shut involuntarily as he took in all the sensations, when suddenly, he felt the grasp of Saruhiko’s hand around his dick.

“A-Ah?!” Horrified, Misaki’s eyes shot open as his orgasm was taken away from him. He couldn’t believe it – he was so close, only to be stopped _again!_ “Saruhiko, what the fuck?!”

“Wait... For me, Misaki.”

Despite the frustration of another ruined orgasm, Misaki didn’t have it in him to protest such a voice. Even Saruhiko’s expression got to him, his skin flushed and eyes clouded with desire. He could tell he wanted to come just as badly as Misaki did, but what he had done was cruel. Every jerk of Saruhiko’s hips was a mix of bliss and torture with his overstimulated senses and Misaki was _so_ desperate to come – had been for days – that he wouldn’t play nicely anymore to get what he wanted.

He needed to make this quick.

Misaki leaned forward to bite into Saruhiko’s neck hard, all the while he pinched one of his nipples. If Misaki knew anything, it was that a little bit of pain always helped to get Saruhiko excited. While his boyfriend was distracted, Misaki tightened himself up on Saruhiko’s dick in addition. He got a moan of his name in return, only for it to be cut off with unintelligible noises when Misaki lifted himself as high as he could go before he sunk back down.

Even with his orgasm delayed, it still felt amazing to feel Saruhiko inside of him as he moved. Even more so when he saw how much it affected Saruhiko.

“Saru,” he moaned, his movements quick. “Please... C-Come on...”

The desperation was clear in his voice, but Misaki didn’t care anymore. All he needed was to come, to finally let his release take over his entire body. His dick throbbed in need as Saruhiko continued to pound into him, his mind fogged up with pleasure.

_Just a little more..._

“Ah, yes!” Saruhiko whimpered. Misaki continued to bite marks on his collarbone, to scratch just hard enough down Saruhiko’s back to give him more of the pain he craved. It made Saruhiko’s hips cant up harshly, and with that, the toy brushed against his sweet spot once more.

That was all it took.

“Misaki, Misaki – !”

The pleasure was instant as Saruhiko let him free, the shudders uncontrollable as he came all over Saruhiko’s stomach and chest with a loud moan. Saruhiko moved into him harshly in the middle of his orgasm and his dick grazed Misaki’s prostate one final time.

“S-Saruhiko!” Misaki couldn’t form coherent sentences at this point, all his words now a jumbled mess and his body quivered in pleasure.

Saruhiko mirrored his noises as he came as well, his arms wrapped tightly around Misaki’s waist while he spilled inside of him. Misaki had tears in his eyes with how intense it was and promptly fell limp against Saruhiko soon after. He could no longer support himself, his body spent from the exertion and sheer pleasure he had received. It was the most Misaki had ever come in his life, and while the slickness from both his come and their sweat was noticeable, Misaki was too fucked out to care.

Misaki turned off the vibrator quickly before he relaxed himself against Saruhiko’s chest again. Their breathing was labored as they came down from their high, the two of them stuck together like glue. The spasms lasted for a moment more than usual and all of him felt sated. It took a while to reach this point, but like hell if he didn’t think it was worth every second. He didn’t know how Saruhiko had come up with such a game, but as usual, he seemed to know what was talking about now that it’d all come full circle.

Misaki was sure it was the most intense orgasm either of them had ever had.

“Holy shit,” Misaki couldn’t even find it in him to move as he spoke, his mind foggy with bliss. “That was... holy shit.”

_Too damn good._

Saruhiko let out a light chuckle and the breath from it tickled the hairs on Misaki’s neck, “How eloquent of you, Misaki.”

Leave it to Saruhiko to ruin a good thing.

Misaki picked himself up then and gave Saruhiko a slap on the shoulder. “Shut up, dick.” It wasn’t much of a comeback, but Misaki didn’t have it in him at this point. With shaky legs Misaki allowed Saruhiko to slip out of him. He laid down for but a second before he gasped in surprise. “F-Fuck!”

“What now?”  

“Y-Your - i-it’s – ” Misaki sputtered, before he stopped himself mid-sentence.

_This is... so indecent!_

Much to Misaki’s dismay, Saruhiko looked over in question to the lack of response. His eyes land where Misaki wanted them least at the moment and he shut his legs in response. “D-Don’t look!” Misaki yelled. He was too late however, the expression on Saruhiko’s face clear with renewed want as he figured out what had happened.

“I said don’t look, damn it!” As usual, his demand is disregarded as Saruhiko moved closer. Dread overtook Misaki’s body then as Saruhiko climbed in front of him. “W-What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

“Let me see,” he didn’t have an ounce of shame as he coaxed Misaki’s legs apart in order to get a better look. Saruhiko’s come had begun to seep out of his entrance lewdly, and while it mortified Misaki, it only seemed to entrance Saruhiko, his eyes wide with interest. “Misaki...”

The flush on his face spread throughout his entire body as Saruhiko eyed him, captivated. Misaki didn’t know how to respond when Saruhiko’s thumb pulled at the skin slightly, spreading him. More of it started to spill out of him then, to which Saruhiko’s eyes seem to sparkle.

“C-Cut it out already!” A smack to the head was what it took for Saruhiko to stop, though he got a scowl in return.

“What’s the big deal?” He drawled, “Not like I haven’t seen it all before.”

“Y-You little –” Steam practically shot from Misaki’s ears with how deadpan it was, “You _know_ that’s not the problem here, damn monkey! You c-c-came too much, but that doesn’t mean you get to stare!”

“Hm...” Saruhiko hummed, an eyebrow now raised, “You’re talking as if you’re not in the same boat.” He motioned to his own chest and stomach then, eyes still trained on Misaki as he took in his mortified expression.

He... really did come a lot, himself.

“Shut up! It’s your damn fault for making us play this stupid game!” He hadn’t come for days, so what else did Saruhiko expect?! “Besides, I’m not the one staring like some creep!”

“So dramatic.” Without grace, Saruhiko plopped on top of Misaki. It knocked the air out of him a little, but before he has a chance to complain, Saruhiko is snuggled up close, his face in his neck. “The game was fun, don’t you think? I’ve never seen you so desperate before...”

Misaki gulped as he recalled how he’d felt only moments before. He supposed it wasn’t so bad...  They _had_ gotten off pretty intensely, but to do something so embarrassing had him frazzled, was all.

“Y-Yeah,” Misaki agreed. “You were pretty excited yourself.”

He got a hum in response as they relaxed a bit, but Misaki’s mind was fast at work. The more he thought about the game and how much it made them want each other, the more he felt like he wanted to do it again. He had never been so sexually frustrated in his life before this week, but the payoff was well worth it. It wasn’t something he felt they could do often with how difficult it was to even do the first time, but Misaki figured he knew a time they could pull it off again.

“So then,” Misaki peered down at Saruhiko with a mischievous grin. Their eyes met as he spoke and Misaki couldn’t repress the butterflies in his stomach as he let the words out, “When’s your next business trip?”

He usually hated when Saruhiko would leave for long periods of time, but for once, Misaki didn’t think he’d mind the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this spicy lmao. I kinda wanted to play around with Misaki being in control a bit as a bottom so it was fun to write even if Saru got in control a little towards the end huhu. Thank you for reading all the way until the end, I appreciate it!
> 
> P.S. I had some trouble uploading this for some reason so if you noticing any errors like unfinished sentences, words without italics that you think should have them please let me know so I can fix them!


End file.
